The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the inventors hereof, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly not impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Traditional receivers in wireless communication system receive a signal having data packets for which the decoding configuration is unknown to the receiver. In particular, the receiver lacks knowledge as to where the decoding information in the data packet starts and the number of transmission antennas used to transmit the signal. In such circumstances, the receiver uses decoding information contained in the data packets to determine the decoding configuration required.
In order to determine the necessary information needed to decode the received signal, traditional systems apply a blind decoding technique. In blind decoding, every combination (hypothesis) of the transmission configuration and transmission timing (e.g, to identify the correct decoding information in the data packet) is searched, computed and applied to the received signal to determine whether the particular combination is correct (e.g., using parity information contained in the signal). Such decoding schemes require use of a large buffer to store the decoding information for each hypothesis and fail to identify the required decoder configuration quickly and efficiently.